A Fighting Woman's Love
by PaBurke
Summary: Loki has a visitor while awaiting his prison transfer.


**A Fighting Woman's Love**

By paburke

Summary: Loki has a visitor while awaiting his prison transfer.

Cross: BtVS/Avengers

Pairing: Buffy/Loki

The Avengers had been keeping near each other as the paperwork for Loki's transfer to Thor's custody was completed. Thor was so entirely patient with the lengthy procedure that Tony was sure that Lori's punishment from Odin would far exceed anything Earth could do and it delved into the cruel and unusual punishment territory.

So Tony was messing on his StarkPad, waiting for Bruce to gather his shit so they could blow this popsicle stand, his feet on the conference table when Barton sauntered in and said, "Hey Thor, there's some chick downstairs with proof that she's your brother's girlfriend."

Tony fell out of his chair. He stood, sputtering and looked around the table. Natasha looked like she was compiling the psych profile of anyone batshit enough to date the Trickster god. Steve looked… gobsmacked. Barton was looking smug with the reactions and Thor… Thor looked thrilled.

"I must meet this lady," Thor demanded.

Tony really wanted to point out that anyone Loki liked would not be a lady, but he wanted to meet the chick himself. He followed the rest of the team down to the front lobby.

The chick was a pretty, petite blonde and wearing a tailored suit that didn't cost as much as Pepper's cheapest one but shoes that did. She looked singularly unimpressed at being harassed by a low-level SHIELD flunky. The flunky was saying all of the things that Tony was thinking concerning dating Loki.

"Seriously Buff, Loki? Your taste in guys has gotten worse and I didn't think that was possible."

The woman glared. "Ri. One, you number among my exes and two, you say another word about my judgment and I'll send you back to Sam in a wheelchair." She turned to Fury. "Well?" Obviously they knew each other. And respected each other and that blew Tony's mind.

Fury deferred to Thor. "Loki's visitors must be cleared through his family."

Thor charged near and Tony had to give her props for holding her ground. She tensed, like Natasha would have tensed, but stood firm in the face of seven-foot invulnerable god rushing her way. (Speaking of their fav assassin, she was standing white-faced in the corner and what was up with that?) "My lady," Thor gushed. "I am pleased that my brother has someone to console him in this difficult time."

The young brunette on the other side of the blonde literally spit out her drink.

"Classy, Dawn," the blonde chided the other.

"Sorry," she wiped her mouth. She tried to wipe the grin off her face. She held out her hand to Thor. "I'm Dawn Summers. That's my sister Buffy. She wants to have words with your brother about starting an apocalypse off-season."

Thor shook Dawn's had gravely and then Buffy's. "How did you meet my brother?" he asked, completely the nosey brother.

"He liked my fighting style," Buffy (and what kind of name was Buffy?) answered. "He's my type."

"Crazy?" Tony blurted out.

Buffy stared him down and whoa, her glares were even colder than Pepper's. There was a flash of surprise at seeing _Tony Stark_ but that quickly vanished behind the mission. "Loki?" she asked Thor.

"This way, Lady Buffy." Thor was a gentleman at heart. He offered her his arm, she accepted it. "And what, may I ask, is your _type_?"

"Older than the hills, ridiculously good looking, a bit of a monster in the man and," she looked Thor in the eye for this part, "redeemable."

Thor grinned. "I am pleased that Loki is your type. I hope you will visit often."

Buffy shrugged but made no promises. They walked into the SHIELD offices and no one made a move to follow. Tony snorted. Everyone wanted to, so he chased after them.

Dawn Summers stood in his way. She looked up at him with calculatingly adoring eyes. "I heard that you are working on a project using the Rosen-Einstein Bridge to teleport to different points on Earth within seconds."

Tony had just started those calculations yesterday. He hadn't even given them Pepper yet. How the hell did she know that? "Are you a hacker?"

Dawn blushed a bit. "I'm still learning, but…"

"You're hired."

She blinked, straightened her shoulders in such a way that Tony could see the resemblance to the other Summers girl. She was going to turn him down and mean it. He chose to distract her instead. "Does Buffy really think that Loki is redeemable?"

A million thoughts flashed behind Dawn's eyes and Tony wished he could hack them. "Buffy has this thing about guys. Bad boys. Monsters. She turns them into white knights. It's kinda scary."

"She does have an impressive record."

Tony jumped at Fury's voice. He turned to express his displeasure, but Fury dismissed him. "Ms. Summers, might I interest you in a consulting position with SHIELD."

She was ready for Fury. "Thank you, no. I am needed in my current position."

Fury nodded. "If you ever need to get away, we'd put you to good use."

She smirked, but it was cold. "As well as any girls that follow me?"

"Them too." Fury had no shame, but Summers appreciated his forthrightness.

*avgr*btvs*


End file.
